


Temperature drop

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “... yeah...” Amon tried his best not to fall over holding a baby and trying to take his wet shoes off. “It’s surprisingly cold for October, I don’t want Haise to catch a cold.”“You dressed him warm enough, no need to worry.” He took better care of the baby than of himself, maybe he should help him out, but he had to admit it was oddly amusing to see Amon struggle. “Thank you -” Of course Arima had to take his time and enjoy this scene before he helped him out and took Haise who started giggling as soon as he felt his father hugged him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't feel my hands but I love family AUs so please bear with me ;;

“You’re already back?” Arima put his book down and looked a litte bewildered. “Didn’t you say it might take a few hours?” 

“... yeah...” Amon tried his best not to fall over holding a baby and trying to take his wet shoes off. “It’s surprisingly cold for October, I don’t want Haise to catch a cold.”

“You dressed him warm enough, no need to worry.” He took better care of the baby than of himself, maybe he should help him out, but he had to admit it was oddly amusing to see Amon struggle. 

“Thank you -” Of course Arima had to take his time and enjoy this scene before he helped him out and took Haise who started giggling as soon as he felt his father hugged him. 

“Hey.. did you miss me?” 

The baby started laughing when it got a kiss and after a while Arima looked up, just to find Amon staring back at him with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. “Something wrong?”

“What about me - don’t I get a kiss?” 

“Ah, of course you get one.” It felt a little weird to kiss when both of them were smiling, but they just couldn’t help it, days like this were perfect. “Take your coat off and come in the living room. I’ll check Haise’s diaper.” 

“Yeah!” Now he really couldn’t keep his balance and almost kissed the ground, but after he won the battle against his shoes and jacket he followed the other two. “Oh and - ... when did you...?” 

The last thing he expected to find was a pillow fort near the window, pillows and blankets were arranged in well structured chaos and in the middle of it all their little son was busy playing with his favourite plushy. 

“Do you like it? I thought I’ll surprise you. Why don’t you warm up, hm? I’ll make you hot chocolate and get some donuts. You can eat as many as you want.” Arima walked past him and placed a gentle kiss on his check. “You deserve it.”


End file.
